Lobos
by sereida
Summary: Porque ella le pertenecía desde hacía tiempo, aun si no era consciente de ello, y el lobo no la dejaría marchar nunca más. Porque después de todo él encontraría una razón a lo largo del camino que daría sentido a la continua lucha de su vida.


**Hola a todos. Esta vez lo que os he traido es una historia sobre Remus y Hermione.**

**Encontrareis que a lo largo de las líneas hay unos cuantos saltos de tiempo. Como bien podreis leer se intercala la época del último año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts con el presente de Hermione y Remus y los recuerdos de ambos, así que en verdad espero que no resulte demasiado confuso para aquellos que lo leáis.**

**En cuanto a la otra historia (Preludio de Oscuridad) debo decir que, si bien no la he dejado definitivamente y espero poder poner un nuevo capítulo un día de estos, me resulta imposible continuarla en estos momentos. Pues cada vez que me pongo frente al ordenador para seguir escribiendola mi mente se queda en blanco y no consigo siquiera una frase medianamente aceptable.**

**De verdad que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir adelante con ella.**

**Una vez dicho esto, aclararos que los recuerdos comienzan con FB y terminan FFB. **

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este relato me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de su respectiva autora. Yo sólo pongo la idea y juego un rato con ellos, sus reacciones y sus palabras.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**LOBOS**

**Años 70, sala común de Gryffindor.**

Estaba pensando, sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común.

Su silueta se recortaba contra las llamas de la chimenea que se erguía frente a él emanando un suave calor reconfortante, pero él seguía helado en su interior.

Y es que a Remus Lupin, estando a solo unos meses de terminar su estancia en Hogwarts, le había dado por pensar en su futuro. El cual iba ineludiblemente a la par que su condición.

Pronto los merodeadores dejarían el castillo y tendrían que enfrentarse al mundo y a sus sueños.

James y Sirius querían ser aurores. Decían que se convertirían en la mejor pareja caza-malvados de la historia, y solían alardear de que serían tan buenos que el ministerio terminaría levantando una estatua en su honor en el vestíbulo.

Cabía decir que siempre que sacaban el tema después le costaba su buena media hora hacer que bajaran de las nubes y se pusieran a hacer los deberes de una vez.

Peter se había decidido recientemente y, si bien también quería trabajar en el ministerio, buscaba un trabajo tranquilo. Uno que no necesitara mucha preparación y en el que no tuviera que poner su vida constantemente en riesgo.

Por lo que dudaba entre ser comprobador de varitas o trabajar en el servicio de mantenimiento mágico, lo cual le permitiría llevar una vida tranquila teniendo un trabajo estable.

¿Pero y él? ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer él si, mientras miraba la nueva cicatriz que se había hecho en el brazo la pasada luna llena, sus sueños se hacían añicos?

Siempre había querido ser sanador. Desde que era un niño tenía claro que de mayor quería curar a las personas, quería ayudar a alguien ya que no podía ayudarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo había recibido hace unos días una carta rechazando su solicitud de admisión a la academia de sanadores, y lo peor es que él mismo estaba de acuerdo con los motivos que le habían dado para justificar esa decisión.

Él era una bestia a pesar de lo que sus amigos se empeñaran en decirle. Nadie se arriesgaría a que en un descuido contagiara a alguno de sus pacientes o a que se volviera loco con el olor de la sangre.

Y, aunque lo entendía, eso no hacía que doliera menos por dentro.

Después de todo, desde que aquel monstruo le mordiera había dado más de sí mismo de lo que tenía.

Se esforzó en ser el mejor hijo del mundo aun viendo como sus padres lo miraban con temor cuando la luna llena se acercaba y el lobo estaba más próximo a la superficie de lo normal. Luchó para ser el mejor alumno sacando únicamente extraordinarios aun sabiendo que su expediente académico no le serviría de nada una vez saliera de ese castillo. Y se dejó la piel para convertirse en el mejor compañero, estando siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien se lo pidiese aun sabiendo que, excepto por sus amigos y profesores, todos le darían la espalda y le mirarían con asco si descubrieran que estaba maldito.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, por lo que se apresuró a borrar cualquier rastro de que había estado llorando. Sólo unas personas entrarían a las dos de la mañana a la sala común y no quería preocupar a sus amigos con sus tonterías.

Pronto sus tres amigos se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad de James, se sentaron a su alrededor y el volvió a interpretar su papel de serenidad a la perfección a pesar de que su interior bullía con un sinfín de malos pensamientos.

**Sirius:** ¡Hey, Lunático, me alegro de que hallas podido bajar! ¡Mira lo que te hemos traído! –Le pasó un par de tabletas de chocolate mientras ellos comían otros dulces.

**Peter:** ¿Podrás ir mañana a clases o tienes que seguir en cama? –Le preguntó pasándole una rana de chocolate a Sirius que no hacía más que meterse cosas en la boca sin dar a vasto para tragar.

**Remus:** Aún me quedan un par de pociones de madame Pomfrey y ya apenas estoy cansado así que supongo que iré a clase. –El otro suspiró aliviado mientras James y Sirius se echaban a reír ganándose una mirada extrañada del castaño.

**James:** Peter ha montado hoy un buen desastre en pociones, y su compañero de mesa tampoco es que le sea de mucha ayuda. –Dijo mientras el otro comenzaba a ponerse rojo. –Le han castigado durante una semana a limpiar el aula de forma muggle, un mes si mañana no es capaz de hacer bien la poción.

**Sirius:** ¡Deberías haber visto como han quedado esas asquerosas serpientes! ¡La mitad han acabado en la enfermería cubiertas de esa cosa viscosa azul! –El moreno se puso a reír rociando a James, que estaba frente a él, con parte de lo que aún llevaba en la boca.

**James:** ¡Canuto! ¿No podías ser más asqueroso? –Dijo mirando su túnica cubierta de trozos de chocolate.

**Peter:** ¡No es eso! –Aclaró completamente rojo mientras Remus dejaba a James limpio con un movimiento de varita. –Sí es verdad que me vendría bien que mañana pudieras ser mi compañero para hacer la poción, pero también estaba preocupado por ti. Este mes has tardado casi el doble de lo normal en encontrarte bien.

Al oír su comentario James dejó de intentar ahorcar a Sirius y se puso serio, algo que rara vez hacía el merodeador.

**James:** Colagusano tiene razón, hace días que se te han cerrado los cortes y sigues aquí.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándole, esperando una explicación.

¿Pero cómo podía explicarles que este mes no solo necesitaba tiempo para sanar su cuerpo sino también su mente? ¿Cómo decirles que estaba cansado de luchar contra todo y todos por nada sin hacer que se preocuparan por él? No podía cargarles con más problemas suyos después de todo lo que habían hecho por él.

**James:** Suéltalo, Lunático. Sabemos que hay algo que te preocupa y no nos quieres decir. Solo suéltalo.

**Sirius:** Hazle caso al viejo Cornamenta, Lunático. –Dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros al castaño.

**Peter:** Estoy de acuerdo con Canuto. Para una vez que James da un buen consejo tendrás que hacerle caso.

**James:** ¡Hey, yo siempre doy buenos consejos! –La mirada de los otros tres merodeadores hizo que se callara borrando la mueca sobrepotente de su cara. –Esta bien, ya me callo…

**Sirius:** Vamos Remus, sabes que no te dejaremos en paz hasta que desembuches, así que hazlo corto para todos y empieza a hablar, que me está entrando sueño.

El castaño bufó contrariado, porque sabía que no lo dejarían en paz y porque no se había esperado que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que le pasaba algo y le tendieran una encerrona para hacerle hablar.

**Peter:** Vamos Remus...

**Remus:** Estoy maldito. –Dijo como si eso fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas de sus amigos.

**Sirius:** Otra vez lo mismo… Ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no lo estás. Además las tías se rifan a los que tenemos un lado oscuro, si no fíjate en mí. –Dijo intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en unos segundos.

**Remus:** No Canuto, he estado pensando en lo que pasará cuando salgamos de aquí, en lo que haré y no hay nada. ¡No hay nada entiendes!

**James:** Escucha, si esto es por lo de la academia… ¡Pues que les den! ¡Son ellos los que pierden una oportunidad de oro al no aceptarte! Y sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. ¿Verdad chicos? –Les preguntó a los otros.

**Sirius:** Pues claro que sí.

**Peter:** No importa que cada uno acabe en un lugar diferente. Somos los merodeadores y siempre lo seremos. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

**Remus:** Por Merlín, no entendéis nada. –Exclamó exasperado. -No es sólo por esa estúpida academia, eso puedo aguantarlo. Todos avanzaremos para bien o para mal con el paso de los años. James conseguirá tener su propia familia con Lily si esta consigue aguantarle y vosotros dos también encontrareis a alguien más. ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?

**Peter:** Tú también encontraras a alguien Lunático, ya veras.

Remus: ¿De veras? –Respondió sarcástico. -¿Y quien iba a querer estar conmigo sabiendo lo que soy? Que mujer iba a querer estar a mi lado teniendo la certeza de que no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle. –Negó abatido con la cabeza. –De que me sirve hacer frente a lo que venga si siempre voy a ser así de miserable y siempre voy a estar solo. –Dijo levantándose del sillón, incapaz de hacer frente a las miradas de sus amigos.

**Remus:** Me cansé de luchar sin tener garantía alguna de que mi vida pueda ser algo más que dolor y soledad. Estoy maldito y siempre lo voy a estar, ya es hora de que lo acepte.

Se marchó hacia su dormitorio sin mirar atrás, notando como los otros le observaban alejarse mientras las lágrimas volvían a surcar sus mejillas.

Quizás si hubiera estado un poco menos hundido en su propia pena se habría acordado de que no importaba lo que pasara, los merodeadores nunca dejarían que uno de ellos se hundiera en el fango mientras el resto esperaba sentado.

Y si se hubiera vuelto a mirarlos una última vez, la mirada decidida en el rostro de James habría echo que las preocupaciones que no lo dejaron dormir aquella noche hubieran sido diferentes.

* * *

Corría cojeando por el bosque en un intento frenético y desesperado de escapar.

Todos creyeron que una vez que Harry derrotara a Voldemort las cosas volverían a ser felices, más simples.

Que la mayor parte de los mortifagos se rendirían o serían apresados cuando vieran caer a su líder. Que al fin podrían comenzar a llevar una vida más o menos normal y dispondrían de u respiro para pararse a llorar a sus muertos sin la continua amenaza de muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

Ella nunca había pensado así. No lo hizo a los once años cuando aun era una niña capaz de ver el mundo de color de rosa si lo deseaba y de utilizar la lógica para diseccionar esa misma realidad y comprender que realmente la vida tenia más tonalidades grises que pastel, y mucho menos ahora que, con dieciocho años y mucho sufrimiento a su espalda, sabía que aquella idealización edulcorada de la vida solo era una pantalla para proteger a las mentes débiles de la realidad.

Siempre estuvo al tanto de que, si bien con la derrota de Voldemort desaparecería un gran obstáculo para ellos, los mortifagos no se entregarían a sí mismos con un lazo de regalo y en bandeja de plata. ¿Por qué deberían de hacerlo siendo magos tan poderosos como eran?

Ella no lo haría si estuviera en su lugar. No era lógico, y parecía ser una de las pocas personas a la que los deseos no le nublaban la capacidad para pensar de forma razonada y motivada.

Voldemort no era imprescindible para los mortifagos si bien había sido su creador y principal impulsor. No había razón alguna para que sus incoherentes ideologías racistas y clasistas cambiasen únicamente porque el mago muriera.

Formaban un gran frente ofensivo que costaba mucho trabajo de combatir y lo único que necesitaban para seguir adelante era a alguien capaz que los guiara, no tenía por qué ser Voldemort, solo un líder que supiera pensar fríamente con la cabeza.

Los mortifagos habían sabido esto, aquellos que no se dejaron llevar por la euforia de la muerte de Voldemort lo sabían.

Ella lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero se había dejado llevar por los demás, siguiendo el impulso irracional que la había embargado en ese momento, pues quería poder volver a ser capaz de vislumbrar algún tono pastel en la oscuridad de su día a día.

Había dejado de pensar razonadamente para dejar el mando de su cerebro a las ilusiones y a los deseos y había sido capturada por los mortifagos.

Se escondió detrás de un ancho tronco, escuchando el ruido de los pasos de sus captores alejándose de donde se encontraba, sabiendo que tenía pocas posibilidades de escapar con vida.

Su varita había sido partida hacía ya tiempo y, aunque la tuviera tampoco le serviría para nada pues hacía unos cuantos días que era incapaz de utilizar su brazo dominante después de una de las sesiones de tortura que sus anfitriones habían tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerle y ahora colgaba laxo a uno de sus costados, inútil por completo.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza hasta el punto de sacar sangre en un intento de ahogar el gemido de dolor que quería escapar de su boca y siguió corriendo sin saber concretamente hacia donde se dirigía, dejando un charco de sangre en el lugar el que había estado parada.

El aullido de un lobo la congeló repentinamente e hizo que posara su mirada en el oscuro cielo, vislumbrando la luna llena sobre su cabeza.

Durante su cautiverio, encerrada en una mazmorra oscura y maloliente, había perdido la noción del tiempo. La desesperación y el dolor hicieron que las horas se transformaran en días y los días en meses hasta tal punto que ni siquiera había sabido que hoy había luna llena a pesar de que se había aprendido los ciclos lunares de memoria hacía ya tiempo.

Nunca pensó que volvería a encontrarse en una situación así de nuevo.

**FB**

Miraba junto a Harry como salían del pasadizo del sauce junto a los profesores Lupin y Snape, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black desde su escondite entre los matorrales.

Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Tenían que luchar contra sus propios impulsos para mantenerse ocultos de sí mismos y esperar el momento adecuado para intervenir, pues tenían que salvar a Sirius y volver a la enfermería antes de que el tiempo los alcanzara.

Vio como el profesor Lupin se transformaba y Sirius se convertía en perro para alejarlo del resto. Mientras los veían luchar sintió el apretón de Harry en su brazo.

Miró la mueca de dolor en su rostro por no poder ayudar mientras aquel hombre que le había ofrecido una salida de la casa de sus tíos sufría tanto física como psicológicamente al enfrentarse a su amigo.

Supo que Harry quería ir con él si todo salía bien y quedaba libre, que a pesar de acabar de conocerlo ya lo apreciaba como la familia en la que podía convertirse.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo para separarlos, así que acercó las manos a su boca, levantó la cabeza e intentó imitar de la mejor forma posible el aullido de un lobo.

El hombre lobo paró de atacar al perro negro, olfateó el aire y corrió en su dirección al tiempo que Harry y ella intentaban escapar.

**FFB**

No podía tener peor suerte, pues ahora no solo tenía que escapar de los mortifagos sino también del hombre lobo.

Los ingredientes de la poción matalobos no sólo eran caros sino también muy raros, por lo que, con la guerra, hacía tiempo que su creación estaba fuera de las posibilidades de la Orden. Con todo lo que esto suponía para uno de sus miembros.

Tropezó y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor cuando su peso cayó sobre sus magulladas costillas y la herida en su pierna se abrió aun más al enganchársele un pie en una rama.

Lloró. Lloró como cuando de pequeña se raspaba la rodilla al caerse y su padre la consolaba sentándola en su regazo y abrazándola de forma protectora.

Sólo que esta vez era diferente, pues sus padres hacía ya tiempo que habían sido asesinados sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo y lo que le dolía no era un simple raspón sino el resultado de días y días de torturas a manos de aquellos que odiaban a todos los que eran como ella.

Un nuevo aullido sonó cerca de donde estaba, por lo que dejó de autolamentarse y, tragándose un nuevo quejido, se levantó y volvió a correr.

Remus no podía hacerle daño, él había prometido cuidar de ella y nunca había roto ninguna de las promesas que le había hecho, pero no tenía esa seguridad de parte del lobo en su interior.

Él era ahora su familia, lo más cercano que había tenido a un verdadero lazo de sangre desde que su hogar fuera destruido, y la familia se cuidaba mutuamente en vez de hacerse daño. ¿Verdad?

Un mechón de cabello blanco le tapó los ojos, ella se limitó a echarlo hacia atrás sobre su cabello castaño sin dejarse distraer de su meta de salir de aquel bosque, porque sabía que si dejaba de pensar en ello con todas sus fuerzas se derrumbaría de cansancio y se daría por vencida.

**FB**

Entró a la habitación en la que había estado descansando el castaño desde la última luna llena.

No le importaron las advertencias que Molly y la propia McGonagall le hicieran sobre dejarlo dormir y descansar, pues sabía que para aquel momento Remus ya estaría despierto y aburrido y agradecería que le visitara.

Él siempre tenía tiempo para ella y ella tenía buenas intenciones para desobedecer.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí rápidamente y esperó unos segundos, escuchando para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto desobedecer a las dos mujeres y fuera a entrar para sacarla de allí.

Cuando no escuchó ningún paso en el pasillo se permitió soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta y se giró para toparse con el semblante divertido del hombre que la observaba desde la cama con una ceja alzada mientras cerraba el libro que debería haber estado leyendo cuando ella entró.

**Remus:** ¿Otra vez escondiéndote de Molly? –Le sonrió con pereza mientras se acomodaba y la invitaba a tumbarse con él.

**Hermione:** No quería dejarme venir a verte. –Le explicó mientras se hacía dueña de la mitad de la cama. -¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ya puedes levantarte?

**Remus:** Estoy bien y supongo que ya puedo levantarme pero cada vez que lo he intentado Molly entra por la puerta como si tuviera alguna especie de radar mágico y me obliga a tumbarme otra vez. –Resopló frustrado. –Creo que si vuelvo a intentarlo terminará atándome a la cama.

Rió sin poder evitarlo al imaginarse la escena.

**Hermione:** Lo siento. –Se disculpó una vez que pudo tranquilizarse. Miró al hombre para ver si lo había ofendido al reírse pero el otro se limitaba a mirarla fijamente con una mueca de tranquilidad en la cara.

Tuvo que apartar su mirada frente al peso de la del hombre sobre ella e intentó ocultar su rostro avergonzado con su cabello como venía haciendo desde que él comenzara a mirarla de aquella forma extraña.

**Hermione:** Si llego a saber que hacía tiempo que estabas bien habría venido antes para que no te aburrieras.

**Remus:** No pasa nada. –Dijo echándole el cabello de la cara hacia atrás y posando sus ojos en el techo para alivio de la castaña. –Al menos esta vez se han acordado de traerme algún libro.

**Hermione:** Hablando de libros. –Dijo buscando algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones para luego agrandarlo mostrando un grueso tomo que puso sobre las rodillas de ambos. –Tengo algo que proponerte. Mira aquí y dime qué piensas. –Le dijo abriéndolo por una página marcada y señalándole un párrafo concreto.

**Remus:** ¿Para qué quieres este ritual, Hermione? –La seriedad de su voz no le auguró nada bueno, pero ella ya sabía que el hombre no iba a aceptar a la primera y estaba lista para la batalla.

**Hermione:** Pues para ti. -Le contestó como si fuera algo obvio.

* * *

**Años 70, sala común de Gryffindor. 01:00 a.m.**

**Sirius:** ¡Maldita sea Remus, esto ya pasa de castaño a oscuro! –Seguramente sus gritos habrían despertado al resto de los que dormían de no ser por el hechizo de silencio que habían colocado. -¡Tanto te cuesta siquiera comer aunque sea una maldita vez al día! ¡Estás volviéndonos locos comportándote como un estúpido idiota!

**Remus:** ¡Entonces por qué no me dejáis en paz de una vez si tantos problemas os causo!

**Peter:** Solo estamos preocupados por ti, Remus. Somos tus amigos después de todo. –Contestó desde el sofá en el que había estado presenciando la pelea de los otros dos.

**Remus:** ¡Es mi vida y haré con ella lo que me de la gana! ¡Si no os gusta nadie os ha pedido que os quedéis! ¡Largaros de una vez y dejarme en paz!

**Sirius:** No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio…

**Remus:** ¡No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida! ¡Dejad de meteros donde no os importa!

**Peter:** ¡Por supuesto que nos importa si lo único que haces en todo el día es buscar la mejor forma de dejarte morir!

**Remus:** ¡Y a ti quién demonios te ha dado vela en este entierro!

**Sirius:** ¡Ahora no la tomes con Peter cuando sabes que solo ha dicho la verdad!

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados, señal de que el lobo estaba tomando el control, y se acercó al moreno dispuesto a pegarle. ¡Qué sabrían ellos de cómo se sentía!

**James:** ¡Todo el mundo quieto! –Su grito los congeló a todos en su lugar mientras la entrada de la sala común se cerraba a su espalda. –Sentaos los dos, tenemos que hablar.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Peter, mirando con rencor al castaño que permanecía de pie desafiante.

**James:** ¿Quieres sentarte de una vez? –Le preguntó elevando una ceja.

**Remus:** No se por qué tendría que hacerlo. Ya estoy cansado de vuestras malditas encerronas para "hablar". Yo me largo. –Terminó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

**James:** Una pena pues, y yo que traía conmigo la solución a tu problema.

**Remus:** ¿Mi problema? –Se detuvo a mitad de camino y tensó los brazos formando puños con sus manos antes de girarse. -¡De verdad crees que lo que me pasa no es más que un estúpido problemas!

El moreno suspiró hastiado y se acercó al otro poniendo frente a sus ojos una cadena dorada para evitar una nueva discusión. Bastante había tenido que aguantar a lo largo de la semana.

**Remus:** Pero qué… -Se quedó mudo al contemplar lo que pendía de la cadena.

**Peter:** ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –Preguntó el chico cerca de ellos, pues se había levantado para intentar separarlos ante la inminente pelea.

**Remus:** Un giratiempos.

**James:** Sinceramente Lunático, nos estás volviendo locos con tus cambios de humor y, por lo menos yo, ya estoy harto. Todo esto es por la maldita incertidumbre sobre tu futuro. ¿No es cierto? Pues yo digo que adelantemos unos cuantos años y salgamos de dudas. Así al menos podrás seguir comportándote como un imbécil con razón o volverás a ser el Remus de siempre.

**Remus:** ¿Y crees que eso es seguro para avanzar años? –Le preguntó sin apartar su mirada en ningún momento des pequeño artefacto.

**James:** Por supuesto que sí. Llevo más de media semana investigando en la biblioteca.

**Sirius:** ¿Tú en la biblioteca sin una razón pelirroja de por medio? –Le preguntó escéptico

**James:** Me ofendes, mi querido Canuto. Recuerda que aquí el único que no sabe leer es Snivellus. ¿Lo hacemos o no?

**Remus:** No se si es buena idea Cornamenta, no estoy seguro de querer saber realmente como será mi futuro… -Les respondió asustado.

**Peter:** Hay que hacerlo Remus. No puedes seguir así o algo malo va a pasarte uno de estos días. Nos lo debes después de haber aguantado todas tus rabietas.

El castaño resopló abatido.

**Remus:** Está bien. –Todos se acercaron a James, el cual pasó la cadena por sus cabezas y le dio el giratiempos a Sirius para que lo girara. –Antes de nada y por si acaso no vuelvo a estar así de calmado en la vida quiero deciros que siento haber estado tan insoportable.

**James:** No te preocupes Remus, nos vamos a vengar por cada uno de los malos ratos que nos has hecho pasar esta semana. –Le contestó con una mueca maliciosa.

**Remus:** Supongo que es lo justo.

En aquel momento Sirius dejó de girar el artefacto y los merodeadores desaparecieron.

* * *

**Remus:** ¡Es que te has vuelto loca! –Cerró el libro con fuerza. –Mírame y escúchame con atención Hermione, porque no quiero tener que repetirte esto de nuevo. Jamás vuelvas a pensar en algo semejante. Nunca. –Reiteró al ver como la chica abría la boca para protestar. –No quiero que investigues nada parecido y quiero que me prometas que vas a olvidar cualquier cosa que hallas leído sobre este conjuro. ¿De acuerdo?

**Hermione:** ¿Ya has acabado? –El otro se quedó impresionado al escuchar el tono sarcástico de su voz.

No solían estar en desacuerdo muy a menudo, y la chica le hacía caso cuando estaba equivocada y él tenía razón. Estaba orgulloso de que su mente fuera capaz de analizar sus propias opiniones erróneas y corregirlas por si misma tomando en cuanta los consejos de los demás. Por eso no era capaz de entender que no pudiera ver la locura que impregnaba cada centímetro de lo que había escrito en aquel libro y pareciera seguir en sus trece.

**Hermione:** Esto te ayudaría a que las transformaciones fueran menos dolorosas ahora que ya no tenemos poción matalobos, además de que podrías controlar mejor tus instintos antes y después de la luna llena.

**Remus:** ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Y que te pasaría a ti si vinculamos nuestra magia! ¡No has pensado en lo que pasaría si te volvieras como yo! ¡Tantas ganas tienes de echar a perder tu vida! –Dijo levantándose furioso encarando a la bruja.

**Hermione:** Primero, no me grites. – Le respondió con voz calmada. -Segundo, si esos son tus motivos para no querer hacer este ritual es que te has dejado llevar por un pánico estúpido y has dejado de leer antes de tiempo. Y tercero, es imposible que por vincularme a ti me convierta con la próxima luna, como mucho ganaré algunas de tus cualidades. ¿Y eso es malo? –Continuó sin darle al otro tiempo para replicar. –Mira los cortes de tus brazos. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que te los hiciste? ¿Tres días? Ya están cicatrizados Remus, te curas mucho más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros. Tus sentidos son mejores que los míos, tú mismo dijiste que podías ver en la oscuridad y que podías oler y escuchar mucho mejor que nosotros. A mi no me pasaría nada malo, al contrario, y tú ganarías mucho más control.

**Remus:** No se si te has vuelto estúpida de repente o te has dado un golpe en la cabeza antes de venir aquí. ¿De verdad no te has parado a pensar en lo que sucedería si lo que cogieras de mi fueran mis ansias de sangre o algo incluso peor? No sabes lo que es no poder estar cerca de alguien herido cuando la luna llena esta cerca por temor a que si descuidas aunque sea un momento tu autocontrol puedes encontrarte de repente lamiendo la sangre de algún amigo. –Dijo desganado y con una sombra de tristeza en su cara. –Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, Hermione, y menos a ti.

**Hermione:** Ya se ha hecho, Remus. No habría venido a proponértelo de no estar segura al ciento por ciento de que yo no corro peligro alguno, porque sabía que de ser así no lo aceptarías. He encontrado y estudiado los seis casos en los que este ritual ha sido realizado y todos fueron un éxito. En dos de ellos un mago se unió a un animal salvaje. ¡Un ser que no tenía ni pizca de humano Remus! Otro de ellos lo hizo con un vampiro y los otros dos con un licántropo. Todos fueron un éxito. ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes? El ritual funciona a la perfección. Lo único de lo que tendríamos que asegurarnos es de permanecer juntos durante unos cuantos días después de llevarlo a cabo para que las características ganadas se asienten y no creo que eso sea un problema siendo tú mi instructor en la Orden.

**Remus:** No Hermione. No voy a hacerlo y no hay forma de que me convenzas. Será mejor que te vallas, tengo que descansar. –Dijo sin mirarla a la cara. -¡Molly!

Se marchó por sí misma de aquel cuarto. Pero el hecho de que solieran estar de acuerdo en cuanto a discusiones sobre libros y hechizos se tratara significaba que Remus jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a ella cuando tenía una meta, un motivo y la razón de su parte.

Tres días más tarde había conseguido convencer a Remus y la noche del quinto día hicieron el ritual.

**Remus:** ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Notas algo extraño? –Dijo acuclillándose delante de ella como un rayo al percatarse de que se había desmallado justo después de terminar el conjuro y encontrar a la chica sentada a su lado al despertar.

**Hermione:** Estoy bien Remus. –Replicó cansada como si hubiera contestado a eso cientos de veces en los últimos días, y es que lo había hecho solo que la pregunta había sido si estaba segura de querer hacerlo. –No noto nada malo.

**Remus:** Pero eso quiere decir que notas algo. ¿Estás segura de que no es malo?

**Hermione:** Hueles bien. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que olieras tan bien –Se quedó callado sin saber que contestar, mirándola fijamente intentando encontrar algún cambio en ella.

Olfateó con disimulo el aire a su alrededor y su mirada se volvió aún más seria e impenetrable.

Acarició con delicadeza el mechón blanco que había aparecido en el cabello de la chica y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, sin percatarse de que sus ojos habían adquirido el color del oro fundido mientras hacía su reconocimiento de la castaña.

**Remus:** Tú también.

**FFB**

Siguió atravesando el bosque andando, pues ya era incapaz de correr.

Su vista se nublaba, los huesos rotos se dolían, tomaba aire de forma errática y la cara le palpitaba allí donde había recibido el último golpe antes de escapar.

Oía como Remus se iba acercando, como ganaba terreno poco a poco sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Traspasó un pequeño arroyo en un último intento de que no fuera capaz de olfatear su sangre pero sabía que sería inútil, pues dejaba un rastro carmesí tras ella.

Escuchó los pasaos de los mortifagos cerca de allí, pero sabía que si paraba moriría de igual forma.

Quizás no la vieran correr entre los árboles y pudiera pasarlos de largo.

Vio el final del bosque y se alivió al reconocer Hogwarts a lo lejos pues ya no sentía sus extremidades y continuaba adelante únicamente por una voluntad fuerte y mucha terquedad.

Se creyó salvada hasta que un rayo impactó contra ella lanzándola contra uno de los árboles.

Su espalda protestó al ser golpeada de aquella forma y los latigazos que había recibido, y recién acababan de cicatrizar, se abrieron de nuevo sangrando aún más de lo que lo habían hecho en su momento.

No se levantó de allí, ni siquiera cuando el mortifago que la había encontrado se fue acercando poco a poco a ella.

Estaba cansada. Tan cansada que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido moverse ni un centímetro.

Si tuviera una varita y el brazo sano quizás podría lanzar chispas que se vieran desde el castillo, pero ni siquiera entonces alguien podría llegar a tiempo.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar, cuando oyó sus pasos cerca de allí. El mortifago siguió regodeándose frente a su presa, pues era incapaz de escucharlo con su limitado sentido del oído.

A pesar de lo débil que estaba escuchó sus pisadas y supo que el río había entumecido un poco su olfato, pero ella prefería morir por una mano amiga que darle el gusto a ese asqueroso mortifago que había participado en causarle todo el daño que la aquejaba.

Dejó de contener los gemidos de dolor, delatando su posición al animal y divirtiendo al hombre frente a ella que creía que estaba lloriqueando de terror.

Vio como el hombre levantaba la varita con una mueca de macabra satisfacción en su rostro justo antes de que el animal lo arrollara, tirándolo al suelo y comenzando a devorarlo con saña mientras el otro gritaba e intentaba huir en balde, pues el lobo estaba de cacería y no dejaría que su presa escapara tras haber probado su sangre.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había seguido lloriqueando hasta que la mirada del animal se posó sobre ella después de haber terminado su macabro banquete.

Se resignó al verle acercarse a ella, pues ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para trasformarse en su forma animaga.

Lloró aún más fuerte cuando su hocico se cernió sobre su cabeza olisqueándola y su cuerpo tiritó en continuos espasmos, tanto por el miedo como por el frío que había comenzado a embargarla con la pérdida de sangre.

Sabía que iba a morir pronto pues ya apenas notaba su propio cuerpo, quizás el frío se adelantaría al lobo.

Su visión fue repentinamente tapada por el espeso pelaje del animal que, acurrucado a su alredor, se había tumbado en el suelo dejándola completamente desconcertada.

**Hermione:** ¿Por qué no me atacas? –Le preguntó con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba mientras olía el pelaje cerca de su cara en un último intento de conservar en su mente algo que le resultara familiar y tranquilizador.

Luchó contra la inconsciencia sabiendo, mientras observaba los ojos dorados fijos en ella y el pelaje comenzaba a hacerla entrar en calor, que si los cerraba quizás no volvería a despertar.

Las heridas y el cansancio la vencieron y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Años 70, dormitorio masculino, séptimo año.**

**Sirius:** ¿Alguien más siente que le va a estallar la cabeza? –Se sentó sosteniéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

**James:** Estoy contigo, hermano. –Contestó tumbado a unos metros del primero.

**Peter:** ¿Alguien sabe por qué estamos en suelo? –Se miraron entre ellos desconcertados. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

**Remus:** Ni idea, pero será mejor que os levantéis por si entra alguien. –Les respondió desde su propia cama.

**Sirius:** ¡Hey! ¿Por qué nosotros estamos tirados en el suelo y tú estas cómodamente en tu cama?

**Remus:** Porque yo he conseguido arrastrarme hasta aquí y estaba demasiado cansado como para cargaros a vosotros tres.

**Sirius:** Buena respuesta Lunático. –Contestó tras juzgar las palabras del castaño durante unos segundos.

**Peter:** Soy solo yo o todos tenéis como un vacío en la memoria.

**Remus:** No eres el único. He estado pensando sobre como llegamos aquí y no hay nada. Lo último que recuerdo es la sala común y a Canuto dándole vueltas al giratiempos. ¿Y vosotros?

**Peter:** Yo también.

**James:** Lo mismo.

**Sirius:** No estaré seguro hasta que duerma un poco y vuelva a aprender a pensar, pero creo que eso también es lo último que recuerdo.

**Remus:** ¿Entonces no ha funcionado? –Preguntó deprimido al pensar que todo seguía igual que al principio.

**James:** A lo mejor este trasto está roto o no lo hemos sabido usar mejor. –Dijo llevando la mano a su cuello en busca de la cadena del giratiempos.

De repente se levanto del suelo de un salto y comenzó a palparse de forma frenética el pecho.

**Sirius:** Se puede saber qué haces Cornamenta.

**James:** El giratiempos, no está. –Dijo tirándose al suelo y comenzando a buscar bajo las camas.

**Remus:** Tampoco se te puede haber caído muy lejos de aquí si lo llevabas colgado al cuello.

**Peter:** ¿No puedes esperar un poco a que estemos mejor que te ayudemos a buscarlo?

**James:** No, tengo que devolverlo al despacho de McGonagall antes de que se de cuenta de que lo he tomado prestado. –Dijo revisando en su baúl.

**Sirius:** ¿¡Le has robado el giratiempos a McGonagall!

**James: **¿De donde esperabas que lo sacara si no, Lumbreras? –Aún no había acabado de hablar cuando Sirius y Peter ya se habían unido a él en la búsqueda. –Y no lo robé, lo tomé prestado.

El castaño suspiro frustrado, había decidido dejarlos sufrir un rato antes de ayudarles, pero estaban comenzando a marearle con tanta vuelta por la habitación.

**Remus:** Chicos. –Los otros le ignoraron y siguieron a lo suyo. -¡Chicos! –Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él. -¿Es que soy el único que recuerda que somos magos? –Les preguntó moviendo de un lado a otro la varita en su mano y regodeándose con las caras estúpidas que iban poniendo sus amigos conforme se iban dando cuenta de que habían quedado como tontos.

**Remus:** Ya veo que sí. Accio giratiempos. –Nada más decirlo se extrañó ante el tirón que sintió en su cuello. –Pero qué…

Estiró la cadena que había alrededor de su cuello para sacarla de su camisa, mostrando el giratiempos junto con un medallón circular de color dorado y del doble del tamaño de una moneda.

**James:** ¿Cómo es que tienes tú el giratiempos? ¿Y qué es eso? –Preguntó refiriéndose al relicario. –No sabía que llevases ningún colgante.

**Remus:** Porque no lo llevo. Esto no es mío. –Se sacó la cadena y la abrió para separar el giratiempos de la joya.

**Peter:** ¿Eso que tiene grabado son dos lobos? –Preguntó tras haberlo mirado con atención unos segundos.

**Remus:** Creo que sí. –Acarició el fino grabado de la silueta de los dos animales y el medallón se abrió repentinamente dejando ver un nuevo grabado en su interior.

**Sirius:** ¿HJ & RJ? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

**Remus:** RJ, Remus John. El segundo grabado son mis iniciales. –Contestó sorprendido.

**Sirius:** ¿Y quién es HJ?

**Remus:** Ni idea. –Negó confuso con la cabeza.

**James:** No se vosotros pero yo estoy empezando a pensar que el giratiempos si funcionó. –Habló el moreno que había estado pensando hasta entonces. –Queríamos hacer el viaje para que Remus supiera si debía darse por vencido o iba a encontrar algo por lo que luchar en su vida y de repente ninguno recordamos nada de lo que ha pasado, pero estamos en un lugar diferente y Lunático tiene un medallón colgado al cuello con sus iniciales y un grabado de lobos… Es de lo más raro tíos, pero tiene su lógica.

**Remus:** Nos han borrado la memoria, por eso el dolor y el espacio en blanco.

**James:** Exacto. –Asintió con aprobación al ver que el castaño le había seguido el hilo. –Pero al menos nos han dado la prueba que necesitábamos. –Terminó señalando el medallón.

**Sirius:** ¿Eso significa que a lo mejor podemos revertir el hechizo de memoria y saber cómo es nuestro futuro?

**James:** Lo más probable es que nos lo hayamos hecho a nosotros mismos donde quiera que hayamos estado. ¿Crees que podrías romper tu propio hechizo de memoria Canuto?

**Sirius:** Ni hablar, ya sabes que mis hechizos siempre son perfectos. –Dijo dándose aires frente a los otros. –Vaya Lunático, así que tu nombre junto a otras misteriosas iniciales… ¿Crees que tendrás cachorritos en un futuro próximo? –Le picó el moreno regodeándose al ver como el semblante del otro se iba tornando rojizo.

**Remus:** ¡Déjame en paz! –Le dio un golpe amistoso que tiró al moreno de su cama, pero la sonrisa en su cara era demasiado grande como para intentar aparentar que estaba cabreado.

**Peter:** Canuto, déjalo tranquilo un rato. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo a las cocinas? Creo que me muero de hambre.

**Sirius:** Tú siempre te mueres de hambre. -Su estómago gruño repentinamente.

**Sirius:** Está bien. Vamos pequeño Colagusano. –Dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y arrastrándole fuera del cuarto.

**James:** ¿Vienes Remus? –Le preguntó levantándose de la cama y cogiendo el giratiempos.

**Remus:** Adelántate que en seguida voy.

**James:** ¿Ahora ya estás bien, no? ¿Ahora volverás a ser el Remus de siempre?–Le preguntó un tanto preocupado.

**Remus:** Nunca he estado mejor, Cornamenta. Gracias. Supongo que tendré que pasarme el resto del curso haciendo horas extras de merodeador para compensaros por todo. –El otro le sonrió en respuesta, viéndose bastante aliviado, y se fue hacia la puerta.

**James:** Si llegas a las cocinas antes que yo, diles a esos dos que McGonagall me ha pillado en su despacho y estoy castigado de por vida. –Dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta para luego desaparecer.

Una vez solo se llevó el medallón cerca de la cara y lo olió. No pudo más que sonreír al captar su propio olor y el de una mujer en la joya.

Parecía que después de todo, sus amigos tenían razón y había un propósito para su vida.

* * *

El balanceo rítmico del caminar la despertó repentinamente.

Gimió, pues fue repentinamente consciente de todo el daño que aquejaba su cuerpo, y se asustó de los brazos que la sujetaban y cargaban, pues su cabeza había asociado cualquier tipo de contacto con el dolor durante su cautiverio.

**Remus: **Shhh… -Le susurró el hombre mientras acariciaba con su rasposa mejilla su frente.

Levantó la mirada hacia él mientras iba cayendo en el sopor en el que su cerebro la estaba induciendo al ser incapaz de soportar tantos daños.

Se dejó llevar esta vez, tranquila al saber que estaba a salvo y que volvería a despertar cuando estuviera mejor.

Continuó observando sus ojos de color oro, los ojos del lobo, mientras su vista se nublaba y descansaba su cabeza contra el hombro del hombre. Creyó escuchar como este decía algo justo antes de caer inconsciente, pero no supo exactamente el qué.

**Remus:** Mía… -Volvió a susurrar frotando su mejilla nuevamente contra el cabello de la chica.

Ni siquiera le importó que su voz sonase más como una especie de gruñido animal que como la voz de un hombre. Fue la primera vez que no le molestó que el lobo estuviera a flor de piel a destiempo, pues nunca los dos habían estado de acuerdo en algo como lo estaban ahora.

Lo que Hermione nunca había sabido fue que al aullar para separarlo de Sirius su imitación había sido perfecta. Había lanzado una llamada a los lobos de la zona, una llamada de reclamo que él había contestado.

Jamás le dijo que tras el ritual de vinculación su olor se había mezclado con el suyo, que olía como si ella le perteneciera y eso, sumado al hecho de que sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados cuando la tocó para colocarle el mechón de pelo tras la oreja, le había encantado a su lobo.

Tampoco le había dicho nunca lo mucho que les gustaba a ambos verla transformada en su forma animaga, ni como el lobo se revolvía con orgullo en su interior cuando eso sucedía, sabiendo que el único motivo por el que había adquirido la forma de una loba eran ellos.

Pero cuando despertara le diría que con esos gemidos le había pedido ayuda para defenderse, reconociendo así que estaba bajo su cuidado y pertenecía a su lobo. El cual si bien era un animal dominante también era protector y a partir de entonces la protegería con su vida para el resto de sus días.

Le contaría que, para bien o para mal, el lobo ya no la dejaría marchar porque para él era su pareja, la compañera a la que había estado esperando tantos años.

En cuanto al hombre, quizás no supiera bien lo que la mujer entre sus brazos significaba para él, pero después de haber pensado durante meses que jamás volvería a verla estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Sacó un colgante con un medallón dorado que le había regalado hace tiempo de su bolsillo, lo único que habían encontrado de ella tras el ataque, y colocó la cadena alrededor de la muñeca de la chica mientras atravesaba las puertas de Hogwarts y veía a los profesores correr hacia ellos.

Él tampoco la dejaría marchar nunca más.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Se acabó. la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que algo así rondaba mi cabeza, y dado que estoy completamente atascada con mi otro proyecto, creí que este era el momento idóneo para llevarlo a cabo y ponerme a escribir.

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca de la posibilidad de escribir una futura historia más larga basada en esta idea y en lo que les pasó y lo que descubrieron los merodeadores en su viaje al futuro.

Espero sinceramente que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyendo este relato como yo escribiéndolo.


End file.
